Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panels have been widely applied to electronic products, such as monitors, laptop computers, digital cameras and video cameras. In manufacturing LCD panels by manufacturers, a TFT array substrate is produced and then combined with a color filter substrate, after that, liquid crystals are injected between the combined TFT array substrate and color filter substrate, and then the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate are combined with components such as a backlight module, a driving Integrated Circuit (IC) and a control circuit board to obtain an LCD panel, which is in turn sold to downstream manufacturers for laptop computers, cellphones or LCD monitors.